Missing Leo Valdez
by percabeth4eva'n'always
Summary: Set after war with Gaia, Leo actually dies. After finding Leo's body on the beach at Camp Half-Blood, Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank react to the loss of a close friend. First Fanfic. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in the fanfic, they all belong to the fabulous Rick Riordan.
1. Jason

Jason:

I leaned against the wall of my cabin and slowly slid down onto the ground. No matter what, I couldn't stop the tears streaming down my face, I couldn't get the image of his body, his face smudged with soot, his eyes glassed over, out of my head. It would be forever imprinted on my mind. He still had a large smile on his face when we found him. Once we closed his eyes it looked like he was just sleeping, I keep trying to tell myself that it's not true, that e is only sleeping, that I'm only sleeping and this is all only a bad dream and when I wake up, he will be alive, grinning and fiddling with some kind of contraption but deep down I knew he was gone, and nothing was going to bring him back. He was my best friend, he was like a brother. I would never forget him, I would never forget the feeling that I got when we found him on the beach, I would never forget the feeling I got when I found out he would never smile again, never laugh again. At that moment there was only one thing I knew for sure. I would NEVER stop, missing Leo Valdez.


	2. Piper

Piper:

I sat down on the beach at Camp Half-Blood and looked out over the water. I don't know what brought me down here, maybe it was the fact that this was where we found him, his dead body lying on the sand, a smile plastered on his scratched and bloody face. Tears started running down my face faster than I could wipe them away. Eventually I gave up, I walked over to where we found him, someone from the Hephaestus Cabin had made a small version of Festus that sat on the exact spot his body was. Every hour it would tilt its head back and a small flame would come out of its mouth. He would have loved it. I smiled a bit and then collapsed on the sand and cried harder. I hadn't cried this hard since I held his lifeless body. I used all the power I could to try to get him to blink. I prayed to every god I could think of that this was just a joke and he would suddenly sit up laughing saying "Got you!" I knew deep down that he wouldn't, I felt like I had lost a family member, my heart felt like a huge chunk had been ripped out of it. I thought back to all of the times when I got mad at him for calling me 'Beauty Queen' I honestly didn't mind that much. No one would ever call me that again. I loved Leo like he was my brother; he was always able to brighten up anyone's day with a cheesy joke. He was an amazing friend and I would never forget him. At that moment there was only one thing I knew for sure. I would never stop missing Leo Valdez.


	3. Frank

Frank:

I sat at the fire at Camp Half-Blood and watched as Leo's funeral pyre burned away. Hazel and I had been here since the war ended, we ad been waiting, hoping that Leo would turn up. The loss had affected everyone, but it Hazel the most. She was the one who found him…. After we found out he was really gone, Hazel just disappeared and I haven't seen her since. I can't believe he is gone. Tears started pooling in my eyes and I didn't bother trying to wipe them away. I just closed my eyes and pictured the last time I saw him in my mind. I had gone down to the beach because I saw a large group of people gathered around something. I had pushed my way through the crowd and I found Hazel, Piper and Jason crying on the ground .Percy was standing there with a shocked look on his face and tears in his eyes holding Annabeth, who was also crying, tightly. Then I saw why they were crying. It was Leo. He was lying on the beach, his eyes closed, a smile on is bloody, dirty face. The world suddenly slowed down, I fell onto my knees. Not him, not Leo, not the fun loving, friendly young boy who we'd all come to love as a brother. I opened my eyes and felt tears streaming down my face. He was too young, too kind. It was too soon. At that moment there was only one thing I knew for sure. I would never stop missing Leo Valdez.


	4. Hazel

Hazel:

I still hadn't fully processed it. I still refused to believe it. I had already lost him once in my previous life and I wasn't ready to let go of him in this one. I sat down against the wall of Bunker 9. The tables and walls were covered in drawings, his drawings, of the Argo II. I had lost count of the amount of days I had spent in here. Maybe it has only been 2 hours maybe it has been 2 weeks. I just know that every moment that has passed since I found him on the beach, every moment that has passed since I realised I had lost him all over again, feels like an eternity. It was MY FAULT that he died. He was me the potion that would save him. I should have given it to him. It my fault he's gone. It's my fault that everyone who knew him is crying. It shouldn't have happened. I should have stopped him… somehow. I can't close my eyes because all I see is his face. I can't smile because I know that he won't ever smile again. I can't sleep because I'm scared that I will dream that he is still alive and then wake up to the harsh reality that he isn't alive, and all of the power that I have won't change that. I have a huge hole in my heart where the boy I loved like my brother once occupied. At that moment there was only one thing I knew for sure. I would never stop missing Leo Valdez.


	5. Finished!

Hey guys! I have finished my story and I hope you liked it. anyway thanks to everyone who read it and reviewed it and have an awesome day :)


End file.
